A Little Christmas Get Together
by Wherever Girl
Summary: The gang and OC celebrate Christmas. Oneshot.


I figured- since it's the Christmas season- to write a little holiday one-shot about Fangface. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The real Fangface characters are owned by Ruby-Spears, Tracker78 owns Kasandra/Hunter, Fangface the Second owns Kite/Kitefang, Anna/Blackrose, Timothy, William/Kaiser, Alyx, and Edwin, and I own Brielle, Kiff, Toni, Luca, and Gin.

~0o0o0~

The city was bustling with bright red-and-green Christmas lights, wreaths on every door or window, presents under every Christmas tree, stockings above every fireplace, and a mistletoe above every doorway… let alone hundreds of people rushing to buy, wrap, and mail gifts, running and driving up and down the streets.

A group of 5 kids walked down the sidewalk, looking around at all the stores. The first of them was a boy with red hair, looking about 14- his name was Timothy Fangsworth; the second was a boy with dark-brown hair, 13-years-old- his name was William Fangsworth, Timothy's cousin; the third was a girl with long brown hair, the same age as William- her name was Alyx Smiths; the fourth was a boy with black hair wearing a dark-blue ski-cap with a yellow stripe around it, the same age as William and Alyx, his name was Luca Castellan; and the fifth was a girl with poofy, short black hair, age 12- her name was Toni Marker.

"So, what did you guys ask for, this Christmas?" William asked his friends.

"A new skateboard, since Eric tried attaching jets on mine and turning it into a firecracker," Timothy said.

"I asked for a new winter-coat, since I've grown out of my last one," Alyx replied, then pointed to the thin jacket she was wearing now. "And THIS one isn't really keeping me warm this winter."

"I asked for a Nintendo DS," Luca said. "That way I won't have to spend every family-trip having to engage in conversation with my annoying cousins,"

"I just asked for the whole 'Harry Potter' book collection," William said, modestly. He then turned to Toni. "What about you, Toni?"

She shrugged. "Nothing." she replied.

The others looked at her in disbelief. "Nothing at all?" Timothy gasped.

"Nope," and she walked ahead of them.

Meanwhile, at Kite's house- where everyone decided to gather for the holidays- four guys were setting up Christmas lights along the gutters. The first one was a boy with chocolate-brown hair, his name was Biff, and he stood on the first ladder; the second was a boy with black hair, his name was Puggsy, and he was hanging onto Biff's ladder; the third was a boy with light-brown curly hair, his name was Sherman Fangsworth though everyone called him Fangs, and he stood on the second ladder; and the fourth boy had dark-brown hair, and his name was Kite Fangsworth, Fangs' cousin, and he held on to Fangs' ladder.

"Stop shaking the ladder, Kite! I'm gonna fall!" Fangs called down to his cousin, gripping the edge of the roof nervously.

"I'm not shaking it! Your wobbly legs are!" Kite scoffed, pointing up at Fangs' shaky legs.

"I TOLD you it was a bad idea to let him up there," Puggsy sneered.

"Can I help it if I'm afraid of heights?" Fangs retorted. "Besides, it's slippery up here!"

"The only thing that's slippery is your mind. Just hurry up and get those lights done!"

"Don't worry, Fangs. We're almost done," Biff assured his friend as he laced his lights along the gutter. "Just try not to look down."

"Right," Fangs said, grabbing his lights and beginning to lace them, but they slipped out of his hand… forcing him to look down. "Ooh, ooh! Someone let me down! I'm getting dizzy!"

"Alright, Fangs, just start stepping down," Kite said, rolling his eyes. "I've got the ladder,"

Fangs began stepping down, but he missed a bar and fell…

"Waugh!"

*Thud!*

"Oof!*

…right on Puggsy, who tipped over the other ladder…

"Hey!"

…leaving Biff dangling on the gutters.

Eric- or as the others used to call him, "Baby Fangs- stepped out of the house, hearing the commotion. He looked just like Fangs, but had shaggy light-brown hair- which he dyed blonde so no one would mistake him for Fangs- and was about 15. He smirked at the scene. "So, are you guys almost done with the lights, or did you decide to just 'hang out'?" he joked, pointing up at Biff.

"Just shut up and give us a hand," Puggsy snapped, pushing Fangs off him. Eric helped him set the ladder back up and help Biff down.

"You know, I think I know how we can get the job done faster," Kite said, then drew a circle in the snow. "Hey, guys, what does this look like?"

"It just looks like the moo- uh, oh." Fangs gasped. In a tornado twirl, he, Kite, and Eric began to transform, turning into Fangface, Kitefang, and Fangpuss.

"Arrroooooo!" The three werewolves howled.

"This is the part where I split," Puggsy muttered, then ran to hide.

"(grr) There goes Puggsy! Get him!" Fangface called, then he and his cousins ran after Puggsy, who hid behind a snowman.

Kitefang smirked then punched off the snowman's head, revealing Puggsy's face. "No use hiding, Pugs. (grr) We've gotcha this time!" he said.

"Yeah, yeah! We gotcha!" Fangpuss added, and they grabbed their friend by the arms and legs, shaking him vigorously.

"H-Hey, guys, c'mon! I'm your best pal… plus, it's Christmas!" Puggsy reminded them.

"Ooh, ooh, he's right guys!" Fangface said, and they dropped their friend. "(grr) Can't attack him during the holidays…"

"Yeah… we can wait until AFTER Christmas," Kitefang said, giving Puggsy a promising wink.

"Alright, guys, are we going to finish putting up the lights or what?" Biff asked.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah!" Fangface said. He and Kitefang grabbed the lights and threw them up in the air, and they landed perfectly along the gutters.

"Done! (grr)" Kitefang exclaimed.

"About time," Puggsy scoffed. "Now, lets go in, before we freezify."

They walked inside, where the others were doing some decorating of their own. Two girls were decorating the Christmas tree with two infants: the first girl had light-brown, long hair and was Fangs' wife, Kasandra- the infant next to her had red hair and was their daughter, Anna. The second girl had short blonde hair and was Puggsy's wife, Brielle- the infant next to her had blonde hair and was their son, Kiff.

On the other side of the room, two girls were lining the banister with tinsel: the first girl had mildly dark skin and black hair and was Kite's wife, Kim. The second girl looked like her but had longer hair and wore a burgundy bandana, she was Biff's girlfriend, Gin. "Hey guys, did you finally get the lights set up?" Kim asked as the fellas walked in.

"Yeah, though we would've been done sooner if these two goof-wolves stopped messing around," Puggsy replied, earning a few growls from the werewolves.

"Kasandra, I told you- DON'T wrap the lights around so tight!" Brielle was scolding her friend. "Otherwise we won't be able to see them… and will probably set the tree on fire."

"I'm NOT wrapping them around too tight," Kasandra scoffed. "And stop putting the same-colored orbs next to each other!"

"I'm not!" Brielle quickly switched a blue orb with a red one, placing it next to another blue orb to prove her friend wrong. "Maybe if you got your eyes checked-"

"Ga ga!" Kiff exclaimed, holding up a white orb, which resembled the moon and changed Kasandra and Anna into Hunter and Blackrose.

"(grr) WHO needs to get their eyes checked?" Hunter growled at Brielle, giving her a glare.

"Uh… never mind." Brielle said.

The door opened and the kids came in. "Hey, guys, how was your trip to town?" Biff asked them.

"See anything good?" Gin asked.

"C'mon, you've gotta want SOMETHING for Christmas!" Luca exclaimed to Toni, not hearing Biff nor Gin.

"Eh, we didn't see too much," Toni replied, ignoring Luca.

"What's going on?" Puggsy asked.

"Your cousin said she doesn't want anything for Christmas… and she won't say why!" Luca scoffed. "Think YOU could get an answer out of her, Pugs?"

He shrugged. "I'll see what I can do."

"Mom, can we PLEASE open our presents early? Just this once?" Timothy asked his mother, Hunter.

She chuckled. "Like I said last year, Timmy- no." she replied, tussling his hair. "Just wait until tomorrow."

"Aw…"

"Hey, Alyx," Kaiser whispered, tapping his friend's shoulder.

"What is it?" Alyx asked, facing him.

"Look up."

Alyx looked up, seeing that they were standing directly under a mistletoe, and she smirked at him. "Very funny."

"Well…?" Kaiser bounced his eyebrows and Alyx chuckled, turning away. "Aw, c'mon! It's a Christmas tradition! You gotta do it! …You know you want to."

Alyx smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, fine." They then leaned in for a kiss…

"A-hem," A voice said beside them, and they turned around and saw Edwin, Alyx's father. He was tall and had dark hair and wore glasses. "What are you crazy kids doing?"

"Er, nothing!" Kasier replied, blushing, then whispered to Alyx. "Maybe later," and he quickly walked away.

"DaaaAAD! You ruined the moment!" Alyx sneered.

Edwin only chuckled. "I didn't mean to. I guess your boyfriend is still nervous about having me as a future father-in-law-"

"DAD!"

"I'm joking! I'm joking!"

Kiff and Blackrose arched an eyebrow, looking up at the mistletoe. "_What do you suppose its for?" _Kiff asked her, communicating in baby-talk.

"_I don't know. I just notice that whenever someone stands under one, they kiss. (grr) Kiss." _Blackrose replied.

"_Eew… I hope I don't have to stand under one!" _

"_Same here!"_

Fangpuss, who had a gift in understanding baby-talk, walked over to his small infant cousin and her friend. "You guys ARE under one." he whispered, bending down between them.

The two infants' eyes widened, but then they smirked. Grabbing hold of Fangpuss' head, they gave him a kiss on both sides of his face. _"Gotcha!" _they exclaimed.

He smirked, picking them up and hugging them. "(grr) You clever little tykes,"

~0o0o0~

Later that evening, once all the decorating was done, everyone gathered around the living room, drinking eggnog and swapping stories. Brielle and Gin had put Kiff and Blackrose to bed and began walking to the living room, until they noticed Toni sitting out on the back porch. Curiously, they walked out and sat down beside her. "You know, the party's more fun when you're inside," Brielle said.

"Yeah, how come you're out here?" Gin asked.

Toni shrugged. "I just like looking up at the sky at night during winter." she replied, staring at the star filled, moonlit sky, seeing how it made the fresh-fallen snow sparkle and almost glow. "Kind of nice."

"Well, can't argue with that," Brielle said, then arched an eyebrow at Toni. "You know, I overhead Luca saying that you didn't want anything for Christmas. How come?"

"Meh. I couldn't think of anything."

"Couldn't think of ANYTHING for Christmas?" Gin said, cocking her head to the side. "How could that be possible?"

Toni rolled her eyes. "Lets see… After spending my last Christmas in a dysfunctional household, I finally get to spend a Christmas with a real family, surrounded by friends who care about me, and actually eat a warm meal. Most kids aren't that lucky… so why should I ask for more?"

Brielle and Gin looked at each other. "I know what you mean," Gin sighed. "I had to spend every Christmas on a pirate ship- only rather than gift-giving, everyone stole gifts. I'm glad I can finally celebrate Christmas the way everyone does."

"Yeah… My past Christmases couldn't beat this one, either." Brielle said. "After Vincent took me in, I spent most of my days training with other hunters, who put their tasks before the holidays. …Vincent was the only one who gave me a gift- a crossbow… then he put me in training with the others so I could learn how to use it. Not exactly something on my 'wish list'."

"I can top that," A voice said, and they turned and saw Kite- transformed back from Kitefang- standing in the doorway, holding a mug of hot cocoa. "The last good Christmas I remember was when I was seven and got separated from my mom. That was when Fangs and Kasandra took me in. …Then, all of a sudden, I was separated from them and knocked out into a coma for years… So, I practically missed Christmas several times, and I pretty much forgot about it because I became obsessed in tracking down Marlow and saving my family. …This is the first time I've celebrated it in years."

"So, what are you guys sitting out here, for?" A voice asked, and they turned to see the rest of the gang standing in the doorway, smiling at them.

"C'mon, guys. Lets continue the celebration," Biff said.

The others smiled and followed their friends in… but not before Brielle stopped Puggsy and Fangface under the doorway. "Look up," she said, then walked away.

Puggsy and Fangface slowly looked up, seeing the mistletoe. "Oh, VERY funny, Brielle!" Puggsy called sarcastically to his girlfriend, and everyone laughed.

Aside from that, it was the best Christmas the gang ever had.

~0o0o0~

A/N: Merry Christmas!


End file.
